


Touches

by imsoglitter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God Tier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: It is the first time he has seen her here. His white eyes lock on her red ones as he slowly pieces together what must have happened since he last saw her, so long ago on the meteor.





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever written something so good, you knew you probably could never top it? Yeah.

It is the first time he has seen her here. His white eyes lock on her red ones as he slowly pieces together what must have happened since he last saw her, so long ago on the meteor. She is dressed in red, proudly displaying her aspect. He can’t help but associate it with her blood.

She takes a step forward, and he stumbles back a few paces, afraid or ashamed, he knows not. She puts up an arm in a calming gesture, and walks closer. She extends a hand, placing it on his cheek, a sad smile upon her face. He looks down mournfully, shuddering slightly at her touch, and reaches toward her.

This is not the first time he has touched her. He remembers when they were both alive, long before the game. The fleeting moments when he would brush up against her, when her fingers would rest on his shoulder to get his attention, when they just happened to be sitting next to each other, and he could feel her warmth. He remembers how he had cherished these moments, innocent as they were, and longed for more. He remembers the conflict he had felt, heart turned against itself.

The next touches were not so tangible. He had never known for certain if they had actually happened. He had felt her presence afterwards. His skin had gone chill where he thought he felt a ghostly hand, a phantom lock of hair, or dare he hope it, pair of lips. The sensations had quickly faded, but remained clear to him in memory.

Her new body hadn’t been forgiving. All cold steel and wires, strong enough to handle him. That was the form he had touched the most completely, though it had also been the most clinical. He could still feel the metal under his hands from the countless hours he had poured over her prone robotic form. He had touched every inch of that body, but it had all been artificial.

None of his memories can compare to her now, reinvigorated. A goddess. He returns her touch, cupping her cheek gently. He runs his fingers through her hair, traces the curve of her horns. He inspects the wings, new to him, placing the flat of his palms against their smooth surface. He smiles a bit at the realness of it all, the perfection he was never able to achieve. She smiles back, and now tears are forming in both of their eyes. She grabs his wrist bringing it back to her face, and pulls him slightly closer.

The gap is closed slowly, infinitesimally, but now they are embracing, tears flowing freely down both of their cheeks. She buries her head in his chest. As happy as she is to see him again, she is saddened that it had to be like this. He clutches her form to his, wishing he could have stayed alive for her.

They part after a short eternity. She takes both his hands in hers, and flutters up to eye level. As paradisiacal as it had seemed, it could not last. She is a goddess of time, living and endless, and he is a servant of void, long dead and silenced. They hold each other’s gaze, communicating silently. She presses her lips to his forehead in farewell, and he understands what she cannot say.

He releases her hands, and allows her to flutter away. Neither looks back.


End file.
